


低血糖要不得

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 卡凯 暗部时期的小事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy





	低血糖要不得

我说卡卡西，你真的真的没问题吗？

卡卡西看着突然凑近的凯，近得他都能数清凯的下睫毛，缓慢而坚定地将脑袋向后挪了几厘米，如果说没有几分钟前那一幕，卡卡西现在可以悠哉悠哉地回到家里，把这几天因为任务而失去的睡眠补回来。只不过生死福祸一瞬间，他和凯都没想到，万年和团子店无缘的卡卡西像往常一样经过团子店时被突然不知道从哪里蹦出来的凯撞倒，以视力出众的卡卡西还没来得及看清那一抹从天而降的绿色身影，头碰头，明明戴了护额的是卡卡西，不知是因为长期吃兵粮丸的营养不良还是睡眠不足造成的脚步虚浮，卡卡西捂着头在地上呆了一分钟，眼冒金星。手里还拿着两串五彩缤纷的团子的肇事者显然也是一副没想到多年来和自己对打从没躺在地上过的天才忍者旗木卡卡西能呆滞地坐在地上发呆，手里的团子上还有着一圈没来得及咬下去的牙印。

暗部小伙向来打碎牙往肚里咽，再苦再累都保持沉默，卡卡西推开凯伸来的手，从地上站了起来，仍然保持着扶着头的姿势，木叶未来的苍蓝野兽的一击不可小觑，站起来时他仍然觉得天旋地转，还残留着一丝不停地在他的头脑深处来回撞击的震颤感。身旁大惊小怪的凯的声音让卡卡西想多出一只手来捂着耳朵，店里面还在约会的阿斯玛和红都好奇地朝他俩张望。暗部的守则其一，无论何时都要确保隐匿身形，卡卡西向上拉了拉面罩，说：我没事凯，你继续吃你的团子吧。

还一脸关切仿佛卡卡西再也没法自主行走般的凯听到他的话，顿时把两串团子伸到卡卡西面前，卡卡西，这一串可是我特意给你买的，你看起来是很需要这糖分的人啊！？

凯，如果我真的需要我怎么不自己去买呢。卡卡西额头上磕碰的地方此时开始发热了，一跳一跳地疼，他不耐烦地眨了眨眼睛。看着热情的凯他总是下意识想要避开，这个精力永远旺盛的同级占据了他不算风平浪静的青春中最平凡的一角，他就像任何忍者小说里最常出现的同级，会和你笑着打招呼，只不过凯比他读过的所有忍者小说里的同级要更有毅力。

毕竟其他人没有像凯一样总是向他毫不介怀地打招呼。

可是卡卡西你现在看起来也不太好啊，过于热情的同级不由分说地把他拽到了自己的肩膀上，让卡卡西保持着半倚靠着他的姿势，又像是对着空气里不存在的某人做约定那样深吸一口气大喊着，好，今天的任务就是把卡卡西送回家。

不，凯……卡卡西还未说出口的拒绝很快被凯那充满气势的脚步打断了，他神色古怪地瞥了一眼凯的侧脸，对方完全沉浸在给自己规定的任务里，对他那声无力的抵抗毫不知情，颇有凯小时候在忍者学校的操场上跑500圈的倔强感，卡卡西叹了口气，为了缓解尴尬那样把护额往下拉了几下。

我说卡卡西啊，总是在暗部工作，真的好辛苦啊！

你怎么也会说出和你的性格不符合的话了？

凯偏过头来，脸上的表情像是被冒犯了一般。我在你眼里到底是什么样的人啊！？这谁都能看出来吧！自从你开始在暗部工作性格就越来越阴沉了！

啊……那是因为，卡卡西把眼睛移开凝视着他们脚下的土地，暗部正如它的名字一般，在被阳光照射叶片的背面，顺着叶片背面细细的纹路抚上去，只会得到又黏又冰冷的血。忍者们的身体大多瘦削有力，适合突如其来的爆发战，胜负往往一瞬间分明，暗部在处决对村子不利的因素时更是悄无声息，卡卡西更是优秀的行刑人，习惯切开血肉这种事又怎么说给沐浴着阳光的人们。他叹了口气，不自然地将话题移到本就不擅长的地方。

而且卡卡西你也该好好吃饭吧！凯自顾自地说了下去，完全没被卡卡西的沉默影响，如果你像刚才一样，还怎么和我对决，那不就是我单方面的胜利了吗？

那种事怎么都好吧，卡卡西在心里说，凯在和他的比试上有着惊人的执着，他不禁怀疑是否是在他们入学那天他那不经意的一句话触碰到凯的神经让凯变成一个总是想要胜过他的怪人。他们决斗的场地从忍者学校的塑胶跑道，换到过木叶火影岩下的树林里，还有南贺川的河堤边，不过他们年少时幼稚的对决在他从水门班毕业后就再也没有过了，他的心里泛起一阵异样的感受，他被太多变故推挤着，而凯依然还是忍者学校那时的凯。

噢，到了，卡卡西！凯把他放下来，他仍然笑着，举着那两串此刻有点可怜巴巴的团子。给，这一串给你，你可要好好吃饭啊，我可还等着你和我对决呢。

卡卡西在凯走后咬了一口彻底冷透的团子，糯米自带的清甜口感不过也不算太坏，他想。


End file.
